


Off the clock

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: Another prompt drabble, this time it's 24. “Wanna go grab a drink?”





	Off the clock

**Author's Note:**

> Summoner uses she/her pronouns and titles

It had been a trying few days for the order of heroes.

Although there were no battles to fight, just recruits and mundane tasks to complete, somehow things were more chaotic than they had ever been during wartime. 

The dragon children (little hellions, you would mutter affectionately) had been completely and utterly absorbed in some fictional game of theirs for three weeks straight. It was some sort of fantasy game, with an intricate hierarchy that spanned the vastness of thousands of years of development. All of which had been plotted within a single hour, of course. Each child had somehow become a ring leader of heroes who had become roped into the game, and had become similarly absorbed in their fantastical roles.

At the time, you hadn’t cared nearly enough to try and stop them.

Of course, why would you? Things had been rather dull, and seeing as the heroes completed any tasks and training they had before playing, it hadn’t really mattered. Everyone could use a break, and it had certainly taken a weight off of the shoulders of many.

Even Captain Anna had become similarly engrossed in the game, becoming a shopkeep who sold a variety of items. From Tomes (picture books), to swords (twigs gathered from the gardens) to potions (water, dyed an assortment of colors). She was rather invested, especially considering the fact that she charged actual money for fictional items. And the heroes still bought them.

Truly, Captain Anna’s prowess was unmatched. 

“So...” You began, hopping up to sit on the edge of Anna’s very well put together stand. She gave you a grin from behind her golden mask, which was very purposefully put on to convey that she was in character. “How are your profits, Miss Shopkeep?”

“They’re going excellently, Miss Grand Summoner.” Anna playfully jabbed back, leaning forward with a grin. “What an honor to receive our most esteemed protagonist, and resident damsel in distress.”

Ah yes, that certainly was what your title was in the game, wasn’t it.

Currently, you were not wearing your cloak, as it was in the clutches of Odin, who was furiously defending the mystical relic from the dark forces of evil. Which was to say, Two extremely excited Morgans, who had booby trapped most of the training grounds. Currently, you were supposed to be away in another castle, held prisoner. Which was, of course, code for ‘The summoner gets to go take a break while other things happen’, as was customary. 

“Although, technically speaking, you aren’t here.” Anna continued, flipping the sign over her head to closed. “Just as I’m not actually here, because we no longer bear any importance to the plot, until someone makes up whatever castle you’re held in.”

“You’re correct on all accounts, I’m afraid.” You sighed dramatically, placing the back of your hand on your forehead and swooning. “Whatever shall I do, now that I’m on my lonesome?”

“Well...” Anna hummed, a grin on her face as she plucked off her golden mask.  **“Wanna go grab a drink?”**

“I’d love to.”


End file.
